


Surprises

by Sxross



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxross/pseuds/Sxross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata couldn’t believe his luck.</p>
<p>He was worried things would be awkward or weird when he accepted invitation for one on one serve practice, but everything ended up being super normal and to top it off he was actually getting better.</p>
<p>They usually ended practice with water and showers at Oikawas apartment, spending the time chattering about Oikawas college and their respective teams, what Kageyama was doing, what Iwaizumi was studying. </p>
<p>It was normal and comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So this has nothing to do with my Life in a Pack series. I sort of stumbled onto this idea when I was writing the next chapter for that one. So unfortunately everyone gets this one first.

Hinata couldn’t believe his luck.

He was worried things would be awkward or weird when he accepted invitation for one on one serve practice, but everything ended up being super normal and to top it off he was actually getting better.

They usually ended practice with water and showers at Oikawas apartment, spending the time chattering about Oikawas college and their respective teams, what Kageyama was doing, what Iwaizumi was studying.

It was normal and comfortable.

That is until Hinata presented as an Omega and Kageyama said he probably shouldn’t make any more trips to Tokyo to see the Alpha. ‘Things wouldn’t be the same anymore’, because apparently your secondary gender changes everything about you.

Hinata was nothing is not stubborn, and completely ignored Bakageyamas warnings.

 

 

By Christmas things started to settle down. Hinatas heats were (sort of) regular, Kageyama decided to try and court Kenma, so his attentions were elsewhere and Hinata had continued his lessons with Oikawa. He steadily got better and better and closer and closer to the Alpha, causing raised eyebrows from Iwaizumi and Daichi who were on the college team together with Oikawa.

 

 

Oikawa could ignore the questioning glances and warnings he got from both sides when he saw the little Omega smile. So he wasn’t worried. Not really anyway.

He was picking Hinata up from the train station, and could feel the buzz of unused energy he assumed was from not having practice today, and when Hinata got off the train they practically ran to the apartment complexes gym.

“So are you ready for serve practice? Or do you want to work on your spikes?” Oikawa asked as he tossed his gym bag to the corner of the racket ball room they had decided to use since a group of Alphas had claimed the basketball court.

“Serves. Kageyamas says your teaching me bad spike habits.” Hinata grinned up at the Alpha as he tried his shoes.

Oikawa scoffed at that and flipped his hair in mock offense “I would never”

“Sure sure” Hinata stood up and bounced a volleyball a couple times “Ready when you are.”

Oikawa nodded and they started practice. Oikawa correcting Hinatas form and giving tips occasionally while Hinata sent ball after ball against the white wall, trying to hit the markers Oikawa had taped up.

Two hours in Hinata started to get winded. Really winded. He was sweating and shaky, struggling to catch his breath as Oikawa picked up the volleyballs and put them back into the cart.

“I didn’t think I worked you that hard.” Oikawa said as he tossed the last ball in.

“You didn’t. I don’t know what’s up today.” He shrugged and pulled his backpack on.

“Well why don’t we shower and I’ll make you something to eat.”

 

 

Hinata let the water wash over him as he slumped against the wall of Oikawas shower. His legs were shaky and his skin was hot and sensitive to the touch He had a passing thought his heat was coming early, but swallowed hard trying to squash down the thought and the anxiety it brought.

What would Oikawa think of an Omega who put themselves in potentially dangerous situations? He couldn’t ride the train back home in this condition and most Oikawas friends were Alphas too. So its not like he could stay with anyone else. Suga was back in Miyagi with Kenma. He was royally screwed.

His face heated up when his dick twitched and he knew he was in trouble. Between the stress of tests and constantly pushing himself to keep up with all the Alphas on the team he must have caused it to start early ‘The bodies way of telling you to take a rest’ crap.

He could go to a heat house, but that cost money up front and he was pretty sure his family couldn’t afford it.

He was going to have to get out of the shower and fess up. Hopefully they could think of something before his brain turned into mush and all he could think of was relief.

He turned off the shower and dried off quickly pulling his clean set of clothes on. His skin tingled and everything felt constricting and uncomfortable. He had to hurry.

Rushing out to the kitchen he found Oikawa making sandwiches and cleared his throat tentatively.

“Hey Hinata I made us som-” Oikawa stopped short when he turned around “You’re in heat” He backed away and covered his nose.

Hinata turned bright red and looked down wondering if this could be anymore humiliating then it already was “I’m so, so sorry. I’m over a week early and I don’t know what to do.” He could feel the tears pricking his eyes and tried to will them away. He didn’t want Oikawa to less of him then he probably already did.

God did he smell good.

NO! He was his friend. He shouldn’t be thinking those things. 

Oikawa tried not to get another breath of Hinata who smelled like sunshine and citrus and warm days. He should be leaving his apartment. Calling Suga to come stay with him, but then Hinata shuddered and his scent flared and all his brain was doing was screaming _breed, claim._ He should be running away.

Suddenly he was doing the exact opposite of that and had picked Hinata up and was making his way to his room, kicking the door shut behind him and depositing the Omega on his bed.

Hinata was getting dizzy and his clothes were in the way.

There weren’t enough pillows and slick was running down his leg.

Where was he?

Oikawas right.

Oikawa smelled amazing, and he nuzzled down into the sheet trying to get more of the scent on him.

Why wasn’t he leaving? He should be going home.

This bed was so comfortable. Was this comforter down?

His vision was swimming and all of his senses zeroed in on one thing.

Oikawa.

Alpha.

 

Oikawa shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be doing this but instead the one thing he shouldn’t be saying was coming from his mouth “I can help you if you want.” He moved forward and kneeled in front of Hinata, resting his hand on his cheek to get the red head to look at him.

Hinata choked out a yes and Oikawas lips met his.

 

 

 

In the morning Hinatas heat was over. He showered quickly and left before Oikawa woke up, spending the long train ride back staring out the window and trying not to think about how he had just ruined everything.

 

 

 

A whole month had passed and Hinata hadn’t answered any of Oikawas texts or calls. Or Iwaizumis. Or Daichis. He knew he was being immature, and a coward, but he couldn’t get rid of the awkward uneasiness whenever he thought of the Alpha and the longer he went without saying anything, the harder it got to just do it.

He should just forget it. The whole thing. The whole mess. It was a one-time thing. Oikawa had never expressed any interest in him before and he shouldn’t burden him be being another Omega hanging on to him. Besides, all his worrying was making him sick.

Like SICK sick.

Hinata dropped the volleyball he using for practice and raced across the gym, hurling into the closest trashcan. His lunch and before practice snack came back up at an alarming rate and as he finished he felt everyone’s eyes on him.

“You okay Shou?” Noya came up and rubbed his back soothingly.

“Ugh. I’m okay. Sorry.” He waved his hand dismissively and most of the team went back to practice.

“Do you need to go home?” Ennoshita jogged up and handed Hinata a water bottle and towel.

“I’m fine, really.” Hinata wiped his face and took a sip of water, already feeling better.

“Are you sick?” Ennoshita asked, giving the Omega a searching look.

“I don’t think so? I feel better already honestly. I don’t know what happened. Maybe it was something I ate? Sorry for interrupting practice.”

“Its not a problem. Just take care of yourself?”

“Of course!” Hinata smiled wide at the captain and it seemed to appease them as they all went back to practice.

 

 

The next few days were full of trips to the bathroom, or in desperate measures to trashcans, and once in the bushes on his bike ride back home. He just couldn’t figure out what was wrong. He didn’t have a fever or any other symptom that went with throwing up for no reason. As soon as he started to feel sick he would throw up and then it would pass.

Unfortunately, Suga was helping at practice today with Takeda-sensei and wouldn’t let Hinata escape his questions when Ennoshita told him he had been sick all week.

Hinata tried to pay attention to Sugas lecture. He really did, but a few minutes in he felt the tell tale rumble warning him to run and as hard as he swallowed he couldn’t hold it down.

He turned sharply on his heel and sprinted to the bathroom, barely making it to the stall.

Suga followed him in and waited with water and a towel for him to finish “Everything okay?” He asked once Hinata seemed to be done.

“Yeah. It’s great.” Hinata dry heaved a couple more times before it passed and he stood up on shaky legs.

Suga handed him his things and patted his shoulder gently.

Hinata gave him a small wobbly smile and moved to the sink to splash water on his face “I’m fine really. Just tired.” He dried off and turned back to Suga who was staring at him with wide eyes “What?” he asked confused.

Suga stepped close to him and leaned down to take a long inhale near his ear. He went rigid as Suga pulled away slowly looking shocked “What’s Wrong?” Hinata was really worrying now.

“Hinata when was you last heat?”

“My last heat? I don’t know. Maybe a month or so ago?”

“Did you spend it with anyone?”

Hinatas face burned red at that “What!?”

Suga grabbed his shoulders hard enough to hurt “Did you spend it with anyone?’’

“Yes! Yes, I did! What’s wrong?” He stared at Suga and dread settled in his stomach.

Suga let go of him and stepped back “We need to go to a drug store.” He turned and excited the bathroom.

Hinata scrambled after him “What?! What for?”

Suga just shook his head “Get your stuff, were going to my house.” He left Hinata standing in confusion as he went to talk to Ukai and Takeda.

 

 

Before he knew it he was in Sugas bathroom after being shoved inside with a pregnancy test in his hands. He was horrified at the idea of what the test would say, but there was only one way of knowing and that involved sucking it up. He opening the package with shaking fingers and followed the instructions.

When he was finished he sat on the floor of Sugas room with the other Omega and waited. Suga had set a timer for two minutes and had left the test upside down. Hinata hugged his knees to his chest and tried to slow his racing heart but it didn’t seem possible as he watched the second tick slowly by.

When the timer sounded Suga turned to Hinata “Want to see what it says?”

Hinata shook his head and looked away.

Suga picked the test up and turned it around. Two pink lines. He stared in shock even though he had known. He knew what a pregnant Omega smelled like.

Hinata looked over at Suga “What does it say?”

“Its positive.”

Hinatas eyes widened and he made a choked sound “Are you sure?”

“Unfortunately”

Tears spilled over and Hinatas breathing picked up.

“Who was it?” Suga looked Hinata in the eye. He truly felt for him, but how could he be so stupid!?

“Oikawa.” Hinata sobbed into his knees.

Suga handed him the tissue box before standing up “I have to make a phone call. Ill be right back.” He wasn’t sure if Hinata heard him as he left the room, pulling his phone from his pocket and speed dialing one.

 

 

 

Daichi was at practice when his phone rang with Sugas ring tone.

“Coach! Do you mind if I get that?”

“Go. Make it quick!”

Daichi jogged to his stuff and picked his phone up accepting the call “Koushi, I’m at practice”

‘I wouldn’t call if it wasn’t an emergency.’

“Emergency?” Coach had called a break and Iwaizumi gave him a questioning look as he drank some water.

‘Its about Hinata.’

“What about him? What’s wrong?” That really get his attention. He hadn’t spoken to the red head in over a month. He knew he wasn’t their pack leader anymore, but he was able to keep in contact with everyone else.

‘Dai don’t freak out since your around your team, but Hinatas pregnant.’

“What?”

‘I need you to have Oikawa call us.’

“Why him?” Daichi was still trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard.

‘He’s the father.’ Suga didn’t even feel slightly bad about what happened to Oikawa now. Served him right.

“HES WHAT?!” He roared into the phone.

His team stared at him with wide eyes as Alpha waves rolled off him and he locked eyes with Oikawa.

‘Daichi please. He needs to talk to Hinata.’

“Oh he’ll call as soon as I’m done with him.” He hung up and felt Iwaizumis hand clamp down on his shoulder “Let go of me” He snarled.

“I don’t know what this is about, but its going to have to wait until after practice.” Iwaizumi squeezed Daichis shoulder and released him when he reined his scent back in.

Daichi stalked to the receiving line and shouldered past Oikawa hard.

“What was that for?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi as he rubbed his shoulder.

“No idea. Suga-san called him and said it was an emergency. Can you think of anything you did to piss him off?”

“No. I don’t think I’ve done anything.”

Iwaizumi shrugged and followed Daichi “Well, figure it out before practice is over because you are definitely in trouble.

 

 

The rest of practice was a mess. Daichi was staring daggers at Oikawa, who was so preoccupied with trying to figure out what he did he didn’t get a single decent serve. Iwaizumi watched from the sidelines and tried to wrack his brain for what Oikawa could have done. Nothing came to mind and the longer practice went on the angrier Daichi got.

When coach finally called practice the team headed to the locker room and gave Daichi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi a wide berth as Daichi waited for the gym to clear out before speaking.

“I’m guessing you have no idea what you did.” Daichi said quietly.

“Nothing comes to mind no” Oikawa shifted uncomfortably.

“What did you and Hinata do last time he was in town?”

Oikawas eyes widened which was his only tell “Nothing. Just the usual serve practice.”

“Yeah? Did he stay the night?”

“Yes”

“Hmm.” Daichi pressed his lips in to a thin line and clenched his fists trying to contain his rage “So you practiced and he stayed the night. Anything you want to add to that?”

Oikawa looked down “No”

“Strange. If that’s what happened, how come he hasn’t been back in over a month? We both know there’s no way he mastered your serve already.”

“Where are you going with this Sawamura?” Iwaizumi asked sharply.

“I’m giving Oikawa a final shot at redemption with me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Good question. Do you want to tell Oikawa? Or should I?”

Oikawa looked at Daichi for a second too long and Daichi shook his head in disgust “What Oikawa conveniently forgot to mention is that Hinata went into heat that day, and I’m sure he was more then happy to help.”

“You WHAT?” Iwaizumi looked to Oikawa.

“That’s not even the best part!” The other Alphas looked at Daichi surprised “He’s pregnant” Daichis hand heavily on Oikawas shoulder “You laid your hands on a 16-year-old and didn’t even think to use protection. You need to call Suga tonight, and if I find out you didn’t” He leaned close to his ear “I will _personally_ drag you to coach Ukai and he can decide what to do with you.” He shoved Oikawa hard and left for the locker room. He should probably go to Miyagi tonight to try and head off the impending shit storm.

 

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood in silence in the gym for a few moments while his words sunk in.

“You slept with Hinata.” It was a question.

“I did”

“You realize he’s 16 right?”

“I do”

“What are you going to do?”

“I suppose I should probably call call Suga.”

“Yeah. That would be a good fucking idea.” Oikawa flinched at his words “Dammit Oikawa! I knew you were stupid but this is a new level.”

“I know” Oikawa suddenly found the scuff on his shoe extremely interesting.

“So help me if I find out you did this without his complete 100% consent… Well lets just say you wont have to worry about what Ukai will do to you.” At that Iwaizumi spun on his heel and left for the locker rooms.

Once he was alone Oikawa pulled his phone out and swiped through his contacts until he got to Suga. After staring at the number for a bit he finally hit send

 

 

At 11:52pm Oikawa arrived at Hinatas house.

He stared at the door for a couple of minutes before finally knocking. He didn’t see any cars but the living room light was on so someone had to be here.

After a couple second the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Hinata who’s eyes widened he say the Alpha “Oikawa. What are you doing here?”

“I talked to Suga.”

“Oh.” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck “Well want to come in?”

“Sure.” Oikawa stepped inside and slowed the door. He knew tonight was going to be a long one, but whatever Hinatas decided he would support him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What happens?! Well I leave that up for you interpretation.


End file.
